A content delivery system is known including a content transmitter, a content receiver, and a connection controller (SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) server).
In this content delivery system, the content receiver transmits a content delivery request to the connection controller. In response to the content delivery request, the connection controller transmits a content delivery instruction to the content transmitter, while establishing a connection between the content transmitter and the content receiver. Further, the content delivery system executes a process to reserve a communication bandwidth of a communication channel between the content transmitter and the content receiver. Once the connection is established by the connection controller, the content transmitter transmits prestored content data to the content receiver.
According to this content delivery system, the communication bandwidth of the communication channel between the content transmitter and the content receiver is secured, which prevents deterioration of communication quality when the content data is transmitted from the content transmitter to the content receiver.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-153896A